Pokemon, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh: Epic Heroes
A story of three kids venturing into a new world against a new evil. Episode 1: A New Destiny In the town of Encome, Ray, one of our heroes, was about to head to middle school until he realize he was late after looking at his watch. "Oh man, I'm late, I better hurry up If I want to pass the exam today," said Ray but bumped into a black and gray soldier glowing yellow. "Hey, what gives, huh," said Ray than looks up at the soldier. The soldier said, "out of the way punk, don't you have school." "Yeah, wait," said Ray then looks at his watch and he was now late." "Dang nab it, I'm now late, thank you very much soldier," said Ray. "You can't stop technology boy," the soldier thought. ---- At the Righteous Grey Middle School, Ray came in late. His teacher, Mr. Baiter, was disappointed and said, "you're late." Two other heroes of the story, Iris and Forge were shaking their heads. Then Ray took his seat next to Iris. During gym, Ray was a little embarrassed about his lateness. But Iris cheers him up by being his partner in the three-legged suicide run. Forge was happy that even though he was a little upset at Ray, he knows as well as Iris that Ray can be a good ally to everyone. ---- Meanwhile, at the Unicron Electric Company; the company's lord named Galvix was woring on his paperwork until a soldier came in with disturbing news. "Master Galvix, our de facto leader, Shadoom, wants to speak to you," said the soldier. Galvix was disturbed as he knows Shadoom very well. Galvix enters Shadoom's lair and Shadoom said, "you have arrived for a reason." "Yes," said Galvix, "my men are preparing for the storm to the merged world, what would you do." "Me, just the usual destructive forceful way," said Shadoom. Then the evil version of Cherubimon evilly laughs. ---- At Encome Streets; Ray, Iris, and Forge were heading back home until a storm hits, but it wasn't just a oridinary storm though. "What's going on," said Iris. "I don't know," said Forge "Well, what it is, it's coming from Unicron," said Ray, "come on." They head to the Unicron Electric Company Fortress and when they got there, they discovered that Galvix was preparing to leave with a evil purpose. "What's going on," said Ray. "And you might want to tell us before something bad happens," said Forge. "Of course, the merged world is about to invade, we're about to counter-invade," said Galvix. "What do you mean," said Iris. "I mean, creatures from a different dimension are trying to escape and destroy our planet, we will win this war," said Galvix. "Wait a minute, you're not saying that... innocent lives will be spent for this battle do you," said Ray. "Yes, my master told me that these creatures live in harmony but secretly they tempt to destroy everything," said Galvix. "That's a lie," said Iris. "You won't get away Lordship," said Forge, "I heard enough though." "You won't win, everyone will hear," said Ray. "Poor kids, the storm will ravage you before then," said Galvix then looks up to the violent purple clouds. Category:Fan Fiction